


Should Be, Meant To Be

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: Prompt #65: Louis signs up for a Sugar Daddy dating website on a drunken dare. He forgets for a while, until one night he gets a notification for a message request from none other than his really hot (really rich) boss, Harry Styles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 921
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	Should Be, Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the @bottomlouisficfest :) Thank you to Emma @lads-laddylads , Miles @smittenwithlouis , and Sebastian @nsfwtomlinson as usual XOXO
> 
> i varied from the prompt a little bit because i was having trouble not making it sound like a sexual harassment lawsuit, but i feel the spirit is still there :)

It was an absolutely crazy idea.

Not out of the realm of possibility for a drunken Louis’ mind, but crazy nonetheless.

Really, it’s all Niall’s fault for telling him about the site in the first place. And now it’s Perrie’s fault for bringing the wine and pulling the site up on the laptop. But really, who _doesn’t_ want a rich sugar daddy to give them presents and orgasms?

“I’m putting in that you love at least two orgasms a night,” Perrie slurs, nearly spilling her wine in her haste to type. “And pink roses.”

“Pez, no! I like yellow roses and _three_ orgasms a night,” Louis says with a drunken giggle. “This is so _stupid_ , I don’t want a fucking sugar daddy.”

“Sure you do!”

“Okay, it wouldn’t be terrible to have one, but not like this!” Louis whines as he falls down onto the couch, empty wine glass on his tummy. “This site is probably full of old perverts who want feet pics in exchange for blow jobs.”

“You pick your age preference dummy, it says so right there!” Perrie says, pointing at the screen. “I’m checking the 25-35 year olds.”

“Twenty-Five? How can you be rich enough at twenty-five to be counted a sugar daddy?”

“Pop stars! Oh, or heiresses! Your sugar daddy could be the male Paris Hilton!”

“Okay, love Paris, but I’d rather not have a sugar daddy who is two years younger than me,” Louis says, rolling over to look at the screen.

He doesn’t even really want one anyway. Sure it would be nice, but he’s only doing this as a joke, a dare. He’s too drunk to take this seriously. Niall told them about this ridiculous sugar daddy dating website, that matches you up with rich men or women, or both at the same time if that’s what you’re into. You can find love, or friendship, or sex, and get pulled out of debt at the same time! Not that Louis really has any debt to speak of… he’s mostly just curious.

“This is stupid!” Louis yells again, throwing his arms in the air.

“You keep say that, and yet here we are…filling out the form…about to make a username…” Perrie pauses, downing the rest of her glass, and gesturing expectantly at the computer. “Username?”

“L-W-T-91?”

“That’s so lame, does not scream ‘Rich men, please fuck me and buy me nice things!’ How about PerfectAss91?”

“How about we take it down some notches, weirdo?”

“Alright, alright, alright, keep your panties on—”

“My _what_ —”

“I’ve got it! The perfect username, and I am typing it in…there we go! All entered!”

“What? What username did you put?” Louis asks nervously.

Perrie answers by bursting into laughter, plopping the laptop onto Louis’ chest.

“PrettyBoiLT91?” Louis yelps. “Are you kidding me? That sounds like a twinky cam-boy!”

“That’s the point!” She yells back, still laughing, as she runs away to get another bottle of wine.

Absolutely crazy.

+

_ ~Three Weeks Later~ _

Louis Tomlinson has his dream job. Most people might scoff at that, because he is a glorified personal assistant, but the job is a dream. Maybe if his boss was some old, brash, ugly asshole, Louis would like it less, but Harry is a gentleman. He’s a young, generous, tech genius, who at only thirty-two, owns the world’s premier Clean Energy company. Also he’s easy on the eyes.

Okay, he’s super hot with ripped muscles, and tattoos, and beautiful curly brown hair, hypnotic green eyes, and fucking _dimples_. Louis might be a little smitten.

Louis is like the Pepper Potts to Harry’s Tony Stark. But in the first movie, where Pepper is reluctantly in love and Tony is oblivious. At least Louis has never had to kick out one of Harry’s one-night-stands. He has taken out literal trash from Harry’s penthouse apartment, but that was just one time, and Harry hadn’t even asked him to. Just like Pepper, Louis works to fulfill Harry’s every whim and need, because Harry is a genius trying to save the world. Unlike ‘First Iron Man Movie Tony’, Harry is the kindest, least selfish, least arrogant man on the planet. He always asks about Louis’ family, actually gets Louis birthday and Christmas presents, and he lets him have a personal life. Being his personal assistant is a dream and a breeze. Harry never asks too much of him, always says thank you, and pays more than what Louis expects any other assistant makes.

Louis is a caretaker at heart. He has six siblings and helped raise all of them, so he always knew he’d end up in some form of human care. He fell into this job with Harry, who was looking for someone efficient and focused, and Louis fit the bill. They were exactly what each other needed.

They have perfect routines set, they’re at the points where they can read each other’s minds. Louis always knows exactly what Harry needs without even needing a hint. It would be entirely tragic if anything were to interrupt their flow.

The best part of Louis’ job is that Harry never gets mad. Not at Louis anyway. He has fought with oil companies, parliaments, congresses, and even yelled at some of them right to their faces, but not once has he ever gotten mad at Louis. Never even raised his voice.

Which is why today is so fucked up.

Louis is in Harry’s office early, like usual, setting up the reports on Harry’s desk, when he gets a weird notification on his phone.

 _What the fuck is Dream Daddy Connection—OH my god!_ He nearly throws his phone on the ground when he realizes. It’s that stupid sugar daddy thing from Niall. That night those weeks ago comes rushing back; Perrie, and red wine, and this stupid dating site.

Actually, Louis can’t believe he got matched with someone, because he’s pretty sure Perrie put in all joke things. He opens up the email, because why the hell not, to see what kind of person he’s been matched with. Louis’ profile picture is literally just his stomach, with an emphasis on his belly ring. Typical that Perrie would just put this, and not a normal picture of his face. Rolling his eyes, Louis clicks through the site on his phone. Until he finds the matches.

This time, he very nearly throws his phone out the window.

Because on his screen is the username HEStyles, with an unmistakable image of a handsome man with green eyes, dark hair, and dimples. As if the username wasn’t obvious enough, the picture confirms that Louis has been matched on this Sugar Daddy Dating site with his fucking boss.

Louis stands frozen, staring at his phone with disbelief, for just long enough to have that very boss walk right into his office.

“Morning Louis, love this new latte flavor you got me,” Harry says nonchalantly, eyes on his morning paper. He looks up at Louis with his million-dollar smile, but it falters when he sees the bewilderment on Louis’ face. “Everything alright? Don’t tell me BP sent me death threats again.”

Louis shakes his head and closes his mouth, didn’t even realize it had dropped open, and clears his throat. “Um, no. And technically it wasn’t them who sent the death threats. Also, it’s a regular latte, I just had them use coconut milk. It’s, um, sweeter.”

“Oh, that’s neat.”

He’s actually very calm, very normal. Definitely hasn’t ready any emails with weird notifications in them. They’ve never had an awkward interaction, but Louis is pretty sure Harry would have some strange reaction. Maybe he can delete the notification before Harry gets a chance to see it? Maybe Louis can quit his job, make a run for it, and throw away all technology, swear off men forever, and live in the woods.

No, that’s crazy. It’s entirely possibly for Louis to delete the match message before Harry sees. They can continue to be normal.

As normal as Louis can be with the knowledge that Harry is looking for a young, hot, boy-toy to fuck and spend his money on. A boy-toy who fits Louis’ description, it seems.

“Louis?” Harry says, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder, and snapping him out of his thoughts. He’s standing so close. “Did you hear me? I asked what’s on the schedule today?”

“Right, um, you have a conference call with France at nine about the solar panels, there some contract renewals you need to sign by the end of the day, I have some suits for you to pick out for gala, and then you wanted to spend the rest of the day with engineering to test the next electric model,” Louis says quickly. His eyes make their way to Harry’s front pocket, where his phone is. The phone that Harry will be making a conference call on in an hour. The phone that also has Harry’s emails, which he will check when he sits down to have his coffee. One email of which will hold the match notification, telling Harry his perfect sugar baby is his assistant of four years. “If you give me your phone, I could set up the call for you.”

“Lou, it’s not for an hour, don’t be silly,” Harry chuckles, taking a seat in his desk chair. At his desk. Which has his computer. A computer which also gets emails, of course. “I saw that you didn’t finish your breakfast, go eat and calm down. You’re acting strange this morning.”

“No, I’m not,” Louis says.

Harry rolls his eyes with a light-hearted smile. “ _Sure_ , Louis.”

“Do you want me to clear your emails, see if there’s anything regarding the contracts—”

“No, it’s alright,” Harry interrupts. “You sure you’re alright?”

Defeated, Louis straightens up, slowly nodding his head. “Yup, just peachy.”

He backs out of the office, eyes trained on Harry’s computer, and the cellphone Harry has now placed on the desk. There’s no way he’s getting out of this now. Louis gently closes the office door, and sits at his desk outside, waiting his inevitable doom.

_Louis has never acted like that, all, jumpy and weird._ Harry thinks as he watches Louis go. He doesn’t mean to stare, really, he never does, but Louis is just so…graceful. Even right now, in this weird mood, Louis moves so gracefully. Harry has always noticed it, but he’s never said anything, that would be so unprofessional. It’s inappropriate to stare at his beautiful, graceful, attentive assistant. It’s a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen.

Everyone always says not to hire the pretty ones, but Louis was also more than qualified. Harry went through three assistants in a year before Louis. None of them picked up his patterns, or believed in his work, or cared as much as Louis does. Also, no, none of them were as pleasant to look at.

But Harry cannot function on a professional level without Louis, so he hasn’t ever brought up Louis’ ethereal nature.

Nobody takes better care of Harry than Louis.

He takes another sip of his coffee and picks his phone back up. The first thing he does is open his email, since Louis had mentioned something about the contracts, so now he’s worried they’re trying so change something again. As he scrolls through, he doesn’t see anything particularly alarming, just some reminders and updates of other projects. Nothing out of the ordinary until—

Harry spits out his coffee.

He’d completely forgotten about this stupid dating site.

Liam was the one who said he should sign up for it, after all. Actually, Harry can’t believe it actually gave him a match, not that he really understands the criteria. It wouldn’t be so bad to see who this person is, at the very least Harry might get laid. There’s no way an actual meaningful relationship can come from a stupid sugar daddy match-up site.

With a glance up to his door, to make sure Louis isn’t on his way back in, Harry opens the email. He’s been matched with the username PrettyBoiLT91, which sort of makes Harry laugh. The profile picture down not make him laugh.

The picture is of a tan, defined stomach, with a shiny little piercing. An absolutely kissable belly button. The piercing is just a small silver bar curved through the belly button, with a pink jewel on the upper part, and a bigger blue gem on the lower.

Hell of a way to catch some horny rich guy’s attention, Harry will give him that.

He opens up the profile, still not even sure why really, and starts to read through the information. This is when he gets the shock of his life, because on the profile page, right below the silly username, is the full name of his match.

Louis William Tomlinson

Harry drops his phone, and nearly spills his coffee all over himself, but manages only a few drops. His eyes snap up to the door again, and then back down to his phone. What the hell does he do with this? Does he delete the message and the profile and pretend like it never happened? Does Louis even know— _oh shit._

Yes, Louis definitely knows about this match. That’s why he’s acting so fucking weird. Oh god, they’re so done. Their perfectly blissful routine is so over.

“Louis!” Harry calls, voice cracking. “Could, _ahem_ , could you please come in here?”

With wide eyes, he watches as the door opens slowly, and Louis walks in with his head down. Louis tugs on his shirt collar, and clears his throat. “So, um, you saw it then?”

“Yeah.”

And they just stare at each other, for what seems like an absurdly long time. Neither of them know how to approach a situation like this, and Harry can’t get over the fucking belly ring picture.

When enough awkward silence has gone by, they both open their mouths to speak at the same time.

“—I was drunk—” “—It was a joke—”

Again, they go silent. Harry decides, as the superior, he has to take control of the situation. He puts his hand up, and stutters. “H-how about I explain my side of this, and then you explain yours, and, um, we go from there?”

“O-Okay.”

“Right,” Harry lets out a heavy sigh. He almost laughs, but he doesn’t want to make Louis feel bad, _worse_. “So, um, you know Liam? Payne?”

“The engineer, your best friend.”

“Yes, so he made some stupid comment about how I hadn’t been dating for a while, and I _told_ him to fuck off, but he kept making fun of me, calling me a workaholic, and then one thing led to another and I told him about this kink that I—you know what?” Harry stops suddenly, face turning the slightest shade of pink. “You, _ha_ , you don’t need to hear that. Look, okay, he told me about the website, and I signed up as a joke. I sent him a screenshot of my profile as the world’s stupidest ‘Fuck You’, and, um, here we are.”

It’s a lot for Louis to take in. He knew Harry hadn’t dated in a while, he did not know about the _kink_ , but he’s trying hard not to focus on it. There’s relief settling in Louis’ heart, because Harry didn’t sign up for some silly dating site to seriously find a partner. Not while Louis is right in front of him.

 _No_ , no. Louis isn’t going to let his mind go there. He has no reason to be thinking about Harry has his sugar daddy. He’s his boss, the best boss in the world, the best man in the world. He’s… _Daddy._

Nope. Not today.

Louis blinks himself out of _those_ sorts of thoughts. He’s not getting his hopes up over a joke. “I was drunk, Niall Horan, from accounting, told me and Perrie, from legal, they’re like my best friends, and we had a few glasses…well bottles…of wine, and um, yeah.”

“And the, um, profile picture—”

“Everything was Perrie. I mean it’s a picture of me, and I answered some things, but it was all her idea. We were completely sloshed.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry says falling into his chair again. “So, a joke for me and you were drunk, okay. So neither of us were, like, _serious_ about it. Okay, that’s good.”

Not serious. A small, formerly hidden, part of Louis deflates. Not because he actually wanted to get with harry through these means, but because Harry seems too relieved to think Louis wouldn’t want to date him at all. He can’t date Harry, he knows that on a practical level, but still…still he had hoped. He knows he shouldn’t have, but he sort of did. They know everything about each other, well Louis knows everything about Harry.

But this is the best job in the world.

“Right, no, not serious at all,” Louis reluctantly agrees. “So, what do we do now?”

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry lets out another long sigh. “You’re the best assistant I have ever had. The way you know me, my needs…I can’t lose that stability. This is just…it’s nothing, right? So, let’s…let’s go back to normal. Try to, anyway, as best we can.”

“Okay, back to normal,” Louis says quietly. “Like this never happened.”

“Yeah, can you do that for me, Louis?”

Louis does his best to put on a smile, nodding his head. “Of course, Harry.”

He exits the office and goes back to his desk. It’s so weird how, even with his little crush, he never seriously thought about him and Harry being together. And now that this mess has happened, he had to be actually confronted with the idea, and it’s all been crushed. But he can be normal about this. Harry never knew his feelings before, there’s no reason for him to know about them now. Louis will go back to the routine, to treating Harry’s every whim and need, to his perfectly blissful existence.

+

_ ~One Week Later~ _

This is just unfair.

Okay, this is partially Harry’s fault, but it’s still unfair. Who gave Louis the right to be in Harry’s house, in front of Harry’s gala guests, looking _that_ damn good.

It was Harry. Harry Edward “Absolute Fool” Styles gave Louis that right, when he hired him four years ago. And when he explained to Louis that part of his job would be organizing any and all party-like functions, especially ones at Harry’s house, and now it’s come to bite Harry in the ass.

He just looks so damn _pretty_ , is the thing. He’s got on this black suit that hugs him in the middle, suddenly making Harry that Louis’ body is like an hourglass, and the suit sparkles under the lights. He looks like his tan skin has even more of a glow than usual, and his eyes…that’s definitely gold eyeliner. Those eyes are so blue, it’s all unfair.

They have been normal for the most part. Neither of them have talked about the _thing_ again, and it’s all been light and breezy.

Well, Harry did have a singular moment of weakness that day, where he told Liam about what happened, and Liam…well he took the news in a way Harry didn’t expect.

“So, are you going to fuck?”

“What? No!”

“Then you’re an idiot.”

“ _Liam_ , this wasn’t a serious thing. I didn’t sign up to find someone, I signed up to fuck with _you._ And Louis signed up when he was drunk, he probably barely remembers doing it. This is just…a ridiculous situation, but it meant nothing.”

“And the fact that you’ve been infatuated with him since, what? One day after hiring him? That means nothing? Joking, drunk, whatever the reason, you two got paired up.”

“I haven’t been _infatuated_ with him. And that’s just coincidence.”

“Harry—”

“ _Liam_. Louis and I cannot happen. We have a whole thing, a balance, a routine, and it _works_. If I tried to go after him, it would ruin everything. I can’t upset the balance; I can’t lose him.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, do you know that?”

Yeah, Harry knows. He knows because for a week, Harry’s brain kept throwing him off with the sugar baby thing. He looks at Louis and his eyes see his assistant at first, but then his brain, or maybe his heart, just says _Baby_.

Last night, it was neither his brain, nor his heart that had control of his Louis-related thoughts. No, a whole other part caused him to open up Louis’ profile on the site, and stare at the picture of his perfect tummy, and that glittery piercing. It had been on Harry’s mind since the day he first saw it. All he wanted was to see it in person, and possibly kiss it, tug on it with his teeth, kiss all around Louis’ belly, listen to him whine and moan, shove everything off his desk, and fuck Louis in his office.

Unfortunately for Harry’s self-control last night, his cock won, and he’d jerked off to those thoughts.

So, yes, they’d gone back to normal, but also not really. How normal can it be considered, if Harry looks at Louis and wants nothing more than to kiss him? If he wants nothing more than to make him moan, and hear his sweet voice whimper for Daddy’s touch.

Harry nearly chokes on his drink when he feels Liam’s hand clap him on the back.

“Getting a good look at your sugar baby?” Liam teases.

“Shut. Up.” Harry grunts.

A few more big-wig, rich business men and women come by to introduce themselves to Harry. Everyone is hoping to woo him and get his company to sponsor them, provide clean energy for their corporate offices, and normally Harry would be loving it. Normally he’d be talking all of them up, but this time he just can’t take his focus off of Louis.

Honestly, Harry could watch him move and talk and laugh for hours. He’s always got a light about him, something that pulls people in, makes them want to sit and watch for hours.

However, Harry is not watching him right now for any of those sweet reasons. No, he’s watching tonight because there is a man, whom Harry barely recognizes, making Louis laugh. He’s touching Louis’ lower back, and making Louis laugh, and _oh good_ now he’s pouring Louis a drink.

“Liam, who is that?” Harry asks, nodding at Louis.

Liam smirks and rolls his eyes. “That’s Luke something from legal.”

“I’m going to fire him.”

“No you’re not, it wouldn’t be ethical,” Liam says. He looks at the quiet anger and jealousy in Harry’s eyes. “You’re acting crazy.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry says. “Alright. I’m not firing him, but there’s no reason for him to be all… _touchy_ with Louis.”

“Oh, Buddy, you lost the right to hate anyone being _touchy_ with Louis last week. Remember when you were handed the chance to take Louis out on a silver platter, and you wanted to be _normal_?”

“I’m not going through this with you again. And Louis should be with me tonight, _as my assistant_ , and I’ll need him…for assistant related things.” Harry says, downing his drink.

“Alright, sure,” Liam says with a laugh.

It’s weird being by Harry’s side all night, when he looks so handsome, and they’re in a formal setting in his house. It’s almost like it’s Louis’ party too, like it’s his expensive penthouse too. Like they’re some power couple that everyone is here to see, and everyone is jealous. But it’s just Harry’s party, and Harry’s house, and everyone sees Harry, and then they see Louis too. They’re used to it being Louis _also_ , Louis _as well_. Harry Styles, and then separately is Louis.

The party died down slowly, with Harry at the door to say his goodbyes, and Louis leading the staff in the clean-up. Louis always stays until the end, just in case Harry has any new pressing business arrangements to schedule. There have been plenty of times when Louis has spent the last hour of a party changing Harry’s calendar, or drawing up new contracts. They almost never stop working, because Harry just…never stops working.

Louis doesn’t really mind, because he likes feeling the energy dissolve from the house, until it’s just the two of them.

It’s quiet and calm now, with only the faintest sound of slow music coming from the other room. They’ve both finished their goodbyes and the clean-up, and find themselves in the living room. The silence between them isn’t awkward, more relaxing, like a relief. If a show was being put on for the guests, it’s now over, and they can decompress.

Harry unbuttons his suit jacket, and falls back on his couch. Louis is standing across from him, reading the guest list, probably making sure every VIP showed up. Maybe it’s the low-lighting, or the fact that Harry only had enough to drink to be mildly tipsy, or perhaps it’s just Louis, but he looks radiant. The light is behind him, and it makes him glow with an angelic aura.

How could Harry really have been able to bury these feelings for so long? How could he not let himself look at Louis like this before? Why didn’t he realize that upsetting their balance, crossing the line between a boss and employee, was all he ever wanted from Louis? Nobody takes better care of him than Louis, and right now, Harry is really wishing he could return the favor.

He’s not entirely sure how to approach it, or where to begin, but he has to tell Louis that he needs… _more_. They deserve to be _more_.

“Louis?”

“Yes,” Louis responds, without looking up from the list.

“Would you mind getting me another drink?”

Louis looks up from the list, frowning at Harry’s weird tone. There’s something thick hanging in the air between them, Louis can’t quite place it. “Sure, Harry.”

He takes a step forward to get Harry’s glass, and Harry can’t stop staring when he turns. That grace is on display, as well as how obviously tight Louis’ pants are. Harry’s on his feet before he even realizes, some of that moth to flame kind of shit taking over. Louis reaches the drink cart, scoops ice into the glass, and reaches for a bottle of Jack Daniels.

A wall of heat appears behind him, and he smells Harry’s expensive cologne. They’re so close, it causes Louis to freeze, and his face heats up. He wants to close his eyes, and melt backwards into Harry’s chest, but his composure remains intact. His fingers barely touch the top of the Jack, when Harry’s own hand covers them.

“Not that one, how about the scotch?” Harry says, barely above a whisper, right next to Louis’ ear.

Louis’ throat feels dry, but still his whole body heats up. “Okay.”

As soon as Louis grabs the bottle of scotch, the heat from Harry’s body leaves, as he backs up a foot. He watches Louis pour, and he’s got words on his tongue. Words he might regret. “You never told me you had a navel piercing.”

The bottle nearly slips from Louis’ hand, and everything glass clinks when it hits the cart. “It, um, it n-never came up.”

There’s a brief pause. Harry asses his options, and then, “Could I see it?”

Again, Louis’ body locks up. That palpable feeling in the air is practically smothering him. He could be cute, end this now and say Harry already saw it in the picture. They’re trying to move on. But instead, “S-sure.”

He turns around, looks into Harry’s eyes and finds them unreadable. Their eyes never break contact, while Louis moves his hands down to his shirt. He slips his jacket all the way off, letting it drop right to the floor. Harry licks his lips, as Louis’ little fingers pull his button-up from where it’s tucked into his slacks. Both of them breathe heavily, Harry’s eyes are glued to Louis’ tummy, and Louis closed his own.

He opens the first button, and lifts the shirt, revealing his belly.

Louis’ tummy looks so soft, and then Harry’s breath hitches, because it’s a different ring from the picture. Gone are the blue and pink gems, replaced by a sparkly white gem, and a silver anchor charm dangling from the lower ring. Harry is overcome with the need to _touch_ , and possibly tug on the anchor with his teeth.

“Can I feel it?” Harry asks, voice so low that Louis would miss it if he were standing further away.

Louis swallows a lump in his throat, and he nods. “Y-yes.”

The backs of Harry’s fingers brush against the top jewel, and his thumb flicks the anchor. Louis’ stomach contracts with his own breathing, and a thrill runs up his spine. Then Harry’s fingers move to Louis’ skin, and it is soft, and it is warm, and little goosebumps form as Harry runs his fingers up and down. He turns his hand, flattens his palm over Louis’ stomach, then slowly moves it to Louis’ side, rubbing his thumb up and down, over and over.

He can’t take it anymore. Fuck being normal, fuck their routine. “Louis I want…” _I want to fuck you, to take care of you for once, to call you my Baby, to hear you call me…_ “I want to kiss you so fucking badly. Please let me kiss you.”

Their eyes meet again, and Louis blinks. This can’t be happening, but it _is_. Harry’s got his big, warm hand on Louis’ tummy, and he’s asking to kiss him. His heart starts beating so fast, so loud, and he thinks his lungs may collapse, but he finds the sense to answer. “Yes.”

Harry’s hands are on Louis’ cheeks in milliseconds, and he knocks Louis back into the drink cart. Their kiss is biting, and hot, desperate, like a release of years of unspoken tension One of Harry’s hands finds its way down to the small of Louis’ back, while Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s neck. They cling to each other, Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ sweet mouth, and Louis lets out the softest of moans.

Then Harry pulls away to draw a breath, hand slowly moving to cradle Louis’ neck. “Lou, w-was that—”

“Perfect,” Louis interjects, licking his lips. His heart feels so full it might burst, and his blood feels hot. Now that he’s had just a little taste, he’s already desperate for more.

But Harry starts to lose his nerve, unable to read Louis’ manic expression. “Maybe we should stop, or talk about this—”

“No, fuck _that_ ,” Louis whines. He feels like he’s in heat, and he might be shaking, but it’s all excitement. He slips a hand down to Harry’s chest, tugging on the third button of his shirt. Fuck Harry for always wearing these stupid designer shirts open halfway down his toned chest. Louis wants nothing more than to rip the rest open, and kiss all over Harry’s skin. Lick all of his tattoos. “I know you want more, give me more.”

“Fuck, Louis, I-I’d—” _I’d give you everything_ , Harry thinks, but his mouth can’t form coherent words. He still hasn’t gotten to kiss Louis’ belly ring, but just the slightest ounce of apprehension remains in his stupid head.

Louis however, will be damned if he only gets this far. A crazy thought comes to mind, something Harry had barely mentioned when explaining how he got into this situation, but Louis is willing to be just one word will push Harry over the edge. “Come on, I thought you wanted me… _Daddy_.”

That one word goes straight to Harry’s cock, and he practically growls into his next kiss. He pulls Louis into his body, rutting his hips as he means, “ _Fuck_ , fuck it. _You’re mine_.”

Harry’s kiss is deep as his hands roam Louis’ body, stopping only to squeeze Louis’ perfect ass. He’s spent so long staring at this body, always having to stay away, and to finally have his hands on it is pure heaven.

Louis feels like his whole body is heated, slowly rolling against Harry, and he wants nothing more than to just rip all of their clothes off. He pulls at the lapels of Harry’s jacket, tugging them back, until Harry gets the hint and lets Louis pull it all the way off. As soon as it hits the floor, Harry takes lead again, and pulls Louis’ dress shirt open the rest of the way. Every following kiss is urgent, filled with the rushing need to make up lost time. They could have been doing this the whole time. What foolish cowards they’ve been.

Their kiss breaks once again, but only so Harry can get another look at Louis. He’s seen a lot of Louis’ body before, on yachts or at beach parties, but never in this context. Never in a context where Harry is allowed to look and to touch as he feels.

“You really are so beautiful,” Harry whispers, taking Louis’ hands in his. He brings one of Louis’ hands to his mouth, kissing it gently on the palm, carefully backing Louis into the nearest wall. He doesn’t give Louis time to respond, before passionately kissing him again.

It’s all flashes of kisses and moaning as they make their way to Harry’s bedroom. They leave a trail of socks, shores, pants, and shirts in their path, and by the time they make it to Harry’s bed, they’re left in only their tight briefs. Louis grabs Harry by the hips and pulls him on top of his body on the bed, whining as Harry’s kiss moves down to his neck. His nimble fingers tug on Harry’s briefs, pulling them off as he ruts his hips up, and they both moan at the friction on their stiffening cocks.

Suddenly, Harry stops their hurrying lips, reluctantly leaving Louis’ delicious skin, he leans over to his bedside table, tossing a bottle of lube and a condom onto the bed, and then pulls Louis’ hands up, pinning them by the wrists above his head. “Hold on now, Lou.”

“ _No_ , don’t stop.”

“Wait, just wait,” Harry says gently. He slowly rolls his hips, loving the way Louis’ eyes flutter and his pretty lips drop open. “Let me take care of you Louis. You always take such good care of me, all I want is to return the favor. Come on, _Baby_ ,” he loosens his grip on Louis’ wrists, “Be a good boy for me?”

“Fuck, okay, I can be good,” Louis whimpers, stretching his hands above his head.

Harry kisses Louis’ lips again, then kisses a trail down Louis’ neck, shifting his body down the bed. His lips meet the skin of Louis’ collarbones, then his chest, and as he hitches one of Louis’ legs up with his arm, Harry bites his nipple, earning a high-pitched squeak and a rut of Louis’ hips. Harry smiles, sucking on his nipple for a moment, until he tries to squirm away, and then continues his path down Louis’ perfect body. He sheds Louis of his last article of clothing, moaning at the sight of his pretty, pink cock, hard and resting against his tummy.

“So fucking pretty, Baby,” Harry moans, stopping right at Louis’ belly button. He brings a hand up, his fingers just barely brushing the little charm.

Louis’ tummy jumps under his touch and his spine shivers. “ _Daddy._ ”

“God, I love hearing you say that,” Harry says, kissing just above the ring. He grabs Louis’ side and squeezes tight, finally allowing himself the pleasure of kissing that fucking ring. He dips his tongue into Louis’ belly button, and tugs on the anchor charm gently, causing Louis to release a high whine. Harry sucks on the charm, and kisses all around it, rutting his hips into the bed, as he feels Louis’ hands grab onto his hair, and pull tight.

“ _Fuck, Harry_ , I—I can’t—please Harry, that hurts,” Louis whimpers, jutting his cock up into Harry’s body for friction at the same time. It hurts, but it feels so good to have Harry’s mouth on him, just like he wanted for so long.

“I’m sorry, Baby,” Harry coos, raising his head away from Louis’ stomach. “You’re being so good for me.”

Harry grabs the lube, and coats three of his fingers, moving his hand down between Louis’ legs, as he goes to kiss Louis’ tummy again. He pushes the first inside, and Louis sighs, raising his leg up more. “ _Fuck_ , that’s better. You’ve got such big fingers.”

“Yeah, Baby? You like my fingers? Like Daddy’s fingers fucking you?” Harry moans nonsensically.

He kisses Louis’ belly ring and the head of his cock between each question, his voice vibrating into Louis’ skin. He adds another finger, searching out Louis’ prostate, in hopes of really driving Louis to pleasure. He can’t believe he has him like this. Naked and writhing and calling him Daddy, longing for Harry’s touch, waiting for Harry’s cock. He wants Louis like this all the time, in this bed every night, in the living room by the fireplace, on his desk at the office. Harry wants Louis’ pretty mouth on his dick, in the car on the way to a big event, where they arrive and have nobody know how fucking hungry for each other they are.

“Oh god!” Louis yells, covering his mouth immediately. He rolls his hips down, pushing himself onto Harry’s fingers. “R-right there, _fuck_ _Harry_ , right there!”

Harry smiles into Louis’ stomach, pushing the third finger in and aiming for that same spot, fucking Louis hard with his fingers, and biting onto the soft skin of his tummy at the same time. Louis starts to turn into a whining mess, swearing over and over again, little hands scratching down Harry’s neck and back. Harry thought Louis might break the skin, but he honestly wouldn’t even care. He wants to be marked as Louis’, and he wants to bite and suck all over Louis’ skin, so everyone knows.

“H-Harry, please, _fuck me_ ,” Louis says, breathless. “Come on, I want this so bad.”

 _Me too_ , Harry thinks, as he fucks his fingers in and out slowly. He looks up into Louis’ eyes, red-rimmed and needy, and climbs back up Louis’ body. He keeps his fingers still inside Louis, and brings his free hand to Louis’ cheek, caressing the skin and rubbing his thumb over Louis’ lips. “You want my cock, Baby?”

“ _Yes_ , god yes,” Louis moans. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Harry kisses back for a moment, then pulls back again, “Tell me, Lou, tell me how much you want Daddy’s cock.”

Louis bites his lip, he can’t believe this is his life right now, but there’s not much time to think when Harry bites his neck again. “I want it, Daddy. _God_ , been waiting _years._ ”

“Shit,” Harry groans, kissing Louis’ lips again, as he reaches around for the condom. As he rips open the condom, he sits up on his knees, but Louis is quick to take it from him. “Lou, I-I really think we should use that, I mean—”

“No, I know, it’s just…” Louis bites his lip again, blinking up at Harry with his long lashes. “I wanna do it for you.”

“Oh, yeah, of course Baby, whatever you want,” Harry says, sitting back between Louis’ legs more.

Louis takes in the better view of Harry’s cock, so big and hard, waiting for Louis to do anything. Louis spreads his legs more, and Harry puts his hands under his knees, moaning when Louis wraps his hand around his cock, tugging on it a few times, before he slips the condom on, leaning up to kiss the tattoos on Harry’s torso. Harry swears into the air, and then pushes Louis back down onto the bed, kissing him and raising one of his legs.

“Flexible?” Harry asks, cocky smile on his face.

Louis returns a shy smile. “Maybe a little.”

And Harry pushes the leg all the way up, kissing Louis’ ankle, “Fuck, that’s hot. You ready for me, Baby?”

“God _, yes,_ been ready,” Louis whines, reaching his hands up behind Harry’s neck, and pulling him into a biting kiss. He’s practically bent in half like this, body aching and hot, as Harry finally pushes his cock deep inside. “ _Fuckfuckfuck!_ ”

Harry nips at Louis’ bottom lip, not stopping the push of his hips. Louis feels so _tight_ , and Harry’s eyes roll back and he grunts, doing everything he can not to just start fucking Louis hard right there. “Alright, Baby?”

“Y-yeah, god you’re big,” Louis whimpers. His hands grip onto Harry’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging into the skin. “What’re you waiting for, _Daddy_?”

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Harry moans, snapping his hips forward.

He tries to start off slowly, but the sweet, high sounds that Louis releases with every thrust, only spurs Harry on. He presses his face into Louis’ neck, biting between each moan, and plants one hand on the bed, while the other grabs hold of Louis’ leg tight. He thrusts in hard, relishing the sound of their skin slapping together, and Louis crying out as Harry hits that sweet spot each time.

“Fuck, you feel amazing Lou,” Harry says, licking from the base of Louis’ neck to his ear, teeth tugging on the lobe. “Being such a good boy for me, Baby. Want you like this all the fucking time.”

“I-I, _ohmygod!_ ” Louis cries out, scratching down Harry’s back on a particularly hard thrust. He can’t believe the words he’s hearing, from his stupidly sexy boss, who’s got his huge dick inside him. It’s like his most ridiculous wet dream come to life, and Louis really doesn’t want it to end.

“Yeah, _shit_ ,” Harry moans, releasing Louis’ leg in favor of clutching his cheek, dipping his thumb into Louis’ mouth to suck on. Harry sits up, fucking Louis from a different, deeper angle, and looks into Louis’ wet eyes. “Thought about this so many times, _fuck_ , wanted to call you into my office and, _god Lou_ , push you over my desk, and get my hands all over your perfect ass. Wanted to get my tongue inside you, _fuck yeah_ , do you want that? Huh? Would you let Daddy eat you out?”

It’s absolutely filthy in a way Louis only imagined in his wildest daydreams, but he nods, tears still stuck at the corner of his eyes from the pleasure. “Y-yeah, Daddy, want to feel your tongue inside me.”

 _Next time_ , is all Harry can think. He keeps fucking Louis with vigor, alternating between kissing him and whispering all the nasty things he wants to do to him. Now that they’ve allowed themselves this pleasure, now that they’ve let themselves open this gate and cross this line, Harry can’t seem to find his filter. He’s finally got Louis, and he’ll be damned before he lets him go. He wants Louis every which way, to mark up his whole body, to hear him make these perfect noises every night.

Harry keeps up the movement of his hips, fucking Louis hard, but he sits up again on his heels, hoisting Louis up onto his lap, and Louis throws his arms around Harry’s back to hang on tight. They look into each other’s eyes, and as though reading each other’s minds, both rush at the same time to change position. Louis turns over onto his hands and knees, and Harry licks his lips at the sight of his ass, pink and perfectly round. He grips him hard by his hips, hard enough to leave distinct, finger-shaped bruises, and pushes his cock back inside.

Louis arches his back, and presses his face into the pillow, grabbing onto the sheets so tight his hands turn white. “Oh god, _yesyeyses_ , fuck, Harry! I-I want it harder. _Please_ , fuck me harder!”

“Whatever you want, Baby boy,” Harry grunts and leans all the way over Louis’ little body, thrusting harder, and biting his lip, concentrating on not coming too soon. He plants his hands on either side of Louis’ face, and Louis turns his head to kiss him.

Louis lets out a string of _ahahah_ ’s and reaches between his legs, tugging on his dripping cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, H-Harry let me come.”

“Yeah, Baby, me too, _fuck_.” Harry moans, fucking into Louis wildly. “Come for me Lou, want you to come first Baby, wanna see how beautiful you look when you come on my cock.”

“God,” Louis gasps. He jerks his cock, letting out moan after moan without a care of how loud he’s being. Thank god this penthouse is so sound proof, or all of Harry’s neighbors would think Louis was the dirtiest slut. He feels like a dirty slut, but in the best possible way. “Just keep fucking me, just like that! Yes, Harry!”

“Love hearing you say my fucking name,” Harry grunts. He grabs Louis’ hand, the one that’s tangled in the sheet, and locks their fingers together, getting any piece of Louis that he can. “Come for me, Lou, come on. Be my _good boy_ and come for me.”

A few more hard thrusts of Harry’s hips, and tugs of his own hand on his leaking cock, send Louis over the edge. With a loud cry, near scream, of Harry’s name, Louis comes, squirting onto the sheet below his body. “Fuck, Harry!”

When he comes, he clenches around Harry, the tight feeling enough to send Harry shooting into the condom, and he lets out an almost animal like moan when he comes after only a few more hard, uneven snaps of his hips.

The aftershocks move through Louis’ body, and he shakes, chest heaving from exhaustion, as Harry fucks him slowly through their orgasms. Louis finally lets those tears fall, as Harry pulls out and disposes of the condom by throwing it carelessly in the direction of the trash. Once their breathing goes back to even, and their hearts stop racing as much, Harry pulls Louis into his arms, both of them lying on their sides, and kisses all around his face, wiping up his tears with his fingers. He pets up and down Louis’ body, the glistening sweat shining all over his skin and giving him an almost angelic glow

“Louis, I-I,” Harry pauses, looking into Louis’ sparkling blue, wet eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

The nervous blush returns to Louis’ cheeks. He feels exhausted, completely fucked out and sated, and looking up at the most beautiful and perfect man he’s ever met. This can’t be his life, not for real. “Harry…I don’t know what to say—”

“That was amazing,” Harry answers for him, kissing his lips chastely. “I wasn’t, um, I didn’t make anything weird, did I?”

“No, no not at all,” Louis assures him. His face cracks into a crinkly-eyed smile, and he turns into Harry’s body, yawning and hiding his face in the man’s warm chest. “I just can’t believe this happened.”

“I know, it should have happened years ago,” Harry whispers. He smiles at the adorable yawn that Louis lets out, and awkwardly maneuvers them under the covers.

“We…we should talk about this,” Louis says with another yawn.

“In the morning, Baby,” Harry says softly.

“You should give me a raise.”

“I really hope that’s not secretly why you just let me fuck you. Seducing me with your hot body and that sexy belly ring just for a raise. You’re above that,” Harry says lightheartedly.

Louis smirks, sleepily looking up at Harry. A tinge of worry suddenly fills him, because when his focus settles, it actually hits him that it’s not just some new lover that he’s looking at. It’s really his boss that he adores so much and would do anything for. “This won’t change anything, will it?”

“Lou,” Harry sighs. He’s about to answer, to let Louis know that everything is going to change, and be so much better than before, but he watches as Louis’ breathing starts to fade, and he realizes he’s fallen asleep. Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head, wrapping him tight in his arms, and he lets the soft sound of Louis’ breathing guide him to sleep.

+

It’s the sunlight that wakes Louis up in the late morning. Well, the sunlight and the smell of pancakes. And the sound of Stevie Nicks singing from the next room. He rubs his eyes and rolls over with a frown, splaying his hand out on the empty side of the bed. It takes him a few moments, but he suddenly remembers where he is and how he got here. Louis’ body bolts up, and he gets tangled in the sheets, squealing as he falls to the ground out of bed.

Oh god, he really had sex with Harry last night. That actually happened and wasn’t just some intense wet dream. And now he’s in Harry’s apartment…completely naked. Louis stands up, wrapping the blanket from the bed around his waist. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, disheveled and sleepy.

Harry’s at the stove, dancing and singing along to the music. There’s a plate of bacon and a stack of pancakes on the counter, which Harry adds to when he turns around. Louis stares at him with wide eyes and clutches the blanket tighter to his body.

“Um, good morning,” Louis says nervously.

Harry’s eyes light up when he sees Louis, adorably mussed up hair and tired blue eyes greeting him, and he is quick to run to Louis and pull him into his arms. Harry gives him a quick kiss, hands going to Louis’ cheeks, “Good morning, god you look beautiful.”

A smile starts to make its way onto Louis’ face, but he can’t help but feel a little weird. “Th-thank you. Harry, I…you cook?”

“Sure do, how could you possibly not know that?” Harry asks, guiding Louis to a seat at the breakfast nook.

“I mean, I’m usually picking up food for you at the office, and I’ve never exactly been over for breakfast like this before,” Louis says. He stares at the food laid out before him, as Harry goes back to the stove to start to clean up. “I’m, um, I’m sorry I fell asleep so quickly on you last night. I think it must have been the drinking or something, I mean I can normally go much longer—I mean, um…never mind. I’m just…sorry.”

Harry lets out a small laugh. “Lou, you don’t have to apologize. Last night was wonderful.”

“Yeah, what was last night?”

“Two people finally admitting a deep sexual attraction they’ve had for each other for years, and fucking to celebrate it.”

Louis starts to blush. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, making his way back around to Louis’ side of the nook.

“I mean…like what happens now? Do I just go home today, and then see you Monday morning, and what? What the fuck did we do?” Louis starts to panic, covering his face with his hands. He sighs into them, doing his best not to get overwhelmed, but he can’t bear the thought of this just being a fling. “What do you want from me?”

Harry sighs, gently pulling Louis’ hands down, lacing their fingers together. “I just want _you_ , Lou. Nothing more.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Harry cuts in. “Listen to me, I feel like a complete idiot for not seeing it the whole time, but Louis, I…I think I’ve been in love with you for…well I’m not sure how long. These past couple weeks have been _enlightening_ to say the least, and then last night when I saw you with that Luke guy from legal—”

“What?”

“—I didn’t like seeing him touching you and all the giggling, it just set me off. I realized I couldn’t lie to myself anymore, I just…I want you to be mine. I want to take care of you, and to just fucking love you the way you should be, and I realize I’m ranting, but you mean so much to me, and I don’t want to share you—”

Louis surges up and connects their lips, throwing his hands around Harry’s neck, while Harry’s make their way to his bare waist. Harry pushes Louis back, deepening their kiss as he pins him against the counter.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asks as they break for air.

“Are you kidding? Harry, you’re the best men I know. I can’t remember how long I’ve been in love with you either. But I’ve always been afraid of crossing any lines. I just needed to know you were in this for real,” Louis says, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“It’s definitely for real, Baby,” Harry mumbles, pulling Louis into a kiss again. He presses their bodies together, moving between Louis’ legs to get as close to him as possible. A flash of cold meets with his skin, the metal from the belly ring rubbing against his torso. The memories of last night, of kissing it and biting it, come rushing back, and with a low moan, Harry ruts his hips against Louis’ bare cock. “Fuck, I know I made all this food for you, but I really just want to take you back to bed, go for another round.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice, but I think food first would be better, get our energy up,” Louis hums against Harry’s lips. “I gotta prove to you that I don’t always knock out after just one orgasm.”

“Yeah, I would love to get that proof,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek. He reluctantly pulls away, bracing his hands on the counter on either side of Louis.

“Just, can I ask for one thing?”

“Of course, Baby.”

“This might be a weird request, but, like, no sex at the office, okay?” Louis asks.

Harry’s eyes go wide. “I-I mean, I _guess_ that’s not _entirely_ crazy, but—”

“No sex at the office, no making out in the elevator, no PDA at meetings,” Louis says sternly.

“You want to keep this between us? Like a secret?”

“Harry, I know you better than anyone, I know you won’t be able to keep this a secret,” Louis says, laughing and rolling his eyes. “I don’t mind if you shout it from the rooftops. I just think we shouldn’t do anything inappropriate at work.”

“That’s fair,” Harry says with a slight frown. “How about here at my home office?”

“Sure, we can live out all of your weird fantasies here in the privacy of your home office, _Daddy_.”

“ _Fuck,_ how did I get so lucky?” Harry moans, kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Good karma, I guess,” Louis replies. His heart skips a beat as he looks into Harry’s twinkling eyes. He can’t remember a time in the entire last four years, when Harry looked this truly happy.

It should have always been this way. It will be, now.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back ;)


End file.
